


Please (Don't) Call Me

by NCTentalising



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asshole!Ten, I think it's a slowburn, Johnny is wrapped around someone's finger, Johnny might just spill his UwUs for Ten, Johnten is the superior ship fight me, M/M, Soft!Johnny, Ten has someone wrapped around his finger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTentalising/pseuds/NCTentalising
Summary: AU where Johnny and Ten are neighbours and Ten speaks none of the Korean language.





	1. 01

Life is pretty quiet for Johnny Seo and that's how he liked it. He'd sometimes get a phone call from his parents and maybe friends who invited him out for a drink or just to hang out but it was pretty quiet. No, it was just nice for him. He liked it that way. He lived a few floors above sea level so the buzzing of traffic below couldn't be heard and the air up there was cleaner. He liked his neighbours who were respectful and the awfully beautiful residency. The residency was guarded, which meant most of the people living there were rich. There was a pool on the ground floor, small park, gym, tennis courts and even a small studio for practices.

His few close friends would sometimes crash at his place but he didn't mind because they weren't crazy loud and he knew that it wouldn't bother the neighbours as much. 

One fine Saturday, Johnny was awoken by his neighbour who was knocking on his door. He was admitably a bit cranky because he wanted to get a little more sleep especially on a Saturday. Currently 8 am. His hair was sort of messy, he just brushed his fingers through them until it felt somewhat presentable. He slept in a white shirt and shorts so he didn't really need to change that. He walked out of his room into the living room when the main door was located. He looked through the peep hole to find the nice lady who lives next door with a boy standing awkwardly behind her. He slowly opened the door and greeted her a good morning.

"Hi, Johnny. I'm really sorry for waking you up at this ungodly hour but I'm leaving for Thailand today and my son came by a week ago. You knew that right?" She asked. 

Yeah, Johnny did hear about a Chittaphon coming by to visit, but he also heard that the said Chittaphon staying here for a bit. He's never met him so he doesn't know what he's like at all.

Johnny nodded and gave a small smile.

"He doesn't speak Korean so I hope maybe you could tend to some of his needs. I'm really sorry." She gave Johnny a nervous smile.

"Uh, sure. No problem." He returned the smile. 

"Thank you so much. Ah, I've also given him your contact info. You don't mind right?" 

Johnny shook his head, that it was fine. Their converstaion ended and he closed his door and immediately ran back to bed. The warmth of his bed once again surrounding him. He drifted back to sleep fairly quickly.


	2. 02

It was around noon that he was, again, awoken but by his phone ringing this time. He looked at the caller ID, unknown. He was tempted to deny it but remembered it was probably the boy next door so he picked up and spoke English since he spoke none of the Thai language.

"Hello?" Johnny said, half asleep.

"Hi, I'm hungry." He heard the squeakiest voice through the phone speaker.

"Hi hungry, I'm Johnny." Johnny did not hesitate to make that joke at all.

"Fuck off, old man." The boy growled at him.

Johnny frowned at that. First of all, he just woke up. Second of all, who was this kid to speak so rudely to him?

"Order me some food."

"Why should I?" Johnny asked.

"You want my mum to find my corpse?" The kid asked back.

This kid has already gotten on Johnny's bad side. He doesn't like him one bit, he's rude and vulgar. In fact, Johnny thinks he can hear his music through the walls, his peace and quiet already disrupted. 

Johnny groaned and muttered a fine and even before he can put down the phone, the kid already did that.

"What on earth."

He almost called up the restaurant to order some noodles for the kid. He then realised, he never really caught his name (other than Chittaphon) nor what he wanted to eat. Also what's his deal with calling him when he could just knock on his door. They live right next to each other. He contemplated whether to call the boy or just go straight next door. He decided that he'll go next door since the kid probably doesn't speak nor understand the language and currency. With a sigh he put on some proper clothing, the same shirt but with ripped jeans instead. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and went next door. He knocked three times and heard a groan from inside.

'Does he want lunch or not?' Johnny thinks to himself.

"What?" The door finally opens and the kid sticks his head out.

"What's your name?" Johnny tried being polite.

"Ten, but you can call me master." 'Ten' said, turning his attention to his phone.

'What kind of dumbass numerical name is that?' Johnny shook his head at the thought.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Johnny asked.

"No, my mum says no strangers allowed." Ten says without looking at him.

Okay, he's a tad bit too much right now. Johnny's a bit pissed, he doesn't like this kid. At all. 

"Alright, Ten, what do you want?"

"I would say something expensive but you will do."

'Was that flirting?'

"I meant food, Ten, food." Johnny let out a sigh.

"Oh. I don't know, you pick."

'Is he- is he tryna play girlfriend?' 

"Will Chinese do?" Johnny asked.

"No." Ten said carelessly.

"Noodles?" 

"No."

"McDonald's?"

"No."

"Ten! What. Do. You. Want?" The older said through gritted teeth.

"You could've asked me that the first time."

'Now he's playing the dumb blonde.' Johnny rolled his eyes at his thought.

"I'll have Chinese takeouts." Ten said and gave a sickening shit eating grin.

'Fuck this, why am I his baby sitter.'

"Can I come in?" 

"I don't know, can you?"

And with that Johnny invited himself in by pushing his way past Ten, pulling his cell phone out to make their order.

"Woah, Mr. Pushy." Ten scrunched his nose, closed the door and flopped on the floor, going back to his game.

There was an uncomfortable silence that Johnny can't seem to shake away. He's too awkward to speak to the Thai boy, whose attention was fixated on the game. He also realised that the twat was also using a sound surround system while playing his game. It was so loud, he was sure the entire continent could hear it.

The younger paid no attention to Johnny, not even bothered to ask if he wanted anything or to join in on his game.

Ten, on the other hand, knows that there's a 'guest', an unwanted one at that. He just wanted the other male to deliver his food and that's it. He saw from his peripherals that Johnny was looking around, probably checking the place out.

"Never been in here before?" 

"Huh? No. Why would I?"

"My mum seems to trust you enough with my life." Ten shrugged.

'What? What is he saying?' Johnny thought and was just plain straight up confused.

About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Johnny let out a sigh of relief. He ooened the door and the delivery boy was stood outside with their food. He paid and collected their lunch. While Johnny was doing that, Ten didn't even look in his direction nor thought to help even once. Johnny set the food down on the dining table as Ten approached 

"You've got your place right? Now, shoo." Ten just ordered Johnny out of his suite.

Johnny frowned at that but he decided he was too tired to start a fight so he picks up his own lunch and left. He punched in his own passcode, put the carton of noodles on his coffee table and turned on the television. He could still hear Ten's game going in in the next suite.

Johnny has ruled out any chance that him and Ten are going to be friends anytime soon.

He then got a phone call from his friend Taeyong, asking him if he could come over at 6. He muttered a sure and ended the call. There's definitely going to be booze tonight. He then remembers that he probably has to order food for the dumbass next door tonight too.

Johnny spent his entire afternoon lounging around his apartment, either watching tv or playing on his phone. Stalking Taeyong was an option but he's done that too many times, he's already had the format of Taeyong's accounts (multiple) burned into his mind. Talk about a creep, sheesh.

Johnny heard his neighbour's door open and slam shut at around 5.45 p.m. Taeyong was about to arrive. Taeyong may be a crackhead but he's a punctual crackhead.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at writing, don't I?

Ten decided to take a stroll around the complex. Yeah, that's what he wanted. His mum was living in such luxury. She left Thailand to work in Korea and rarely came back but they'd always communitcate online. He went up to the pool on the ground floor, which was close to the guard's quarters. He saw a silver haired male walking through the gates, greeting the guards. He managed to catch a name, Taeyong.

Ten himself knows that he's a creep so he decides to shamelessly follow behind Taeyong and getting into the same lift. Taeyong pushes the button with his designated floor on it and Ten was pleasantly surpised. It was the same floor that he was getting off on. He thought that maybe Taeyong would be staying here and Ten gets to oogle and drool over him.

"Your floor?" Taeyong asked in Korean.

"I don't speak Korean." Ten replied.

"But I live on the same floor." He added and smiled at Taeyong.

Taeyong nodded. He may not really understand much English but he understood the basics. Ten looked over at Taeyong and noticed beer cans and is that chicken? He can't possibly finish all that on his own.

'He's so skinny.' Ten thought to himself.

Taeyong was wearing almost the exact same thing that his neighbour (what was it? Johnald?) was wearing except with a black shirt. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, signalling it was time to get off. They walked in the same direction. Ten was confused because the only two residential suites in that direction was his and Johnny's. Then, realisation hit him. They must be banging. They got to their doors and Taeyong didn't even bother knocking on the door, he started punching in Johnny's door code. Ten confirmed that they had something going on. Even without evidence, for some reason. He's also come to a conclusion that his neighbour is now gay. He shook his head.

"Taeyong!" He could hear Johnny yell from within.

"Johnny!" Taeyong's eyes immediately turned into cresents when he saw Johnny.

Ten stood there awkwardly for a moment before punching in his own code.

But before he could enter, he felt someone tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Hey! You wanna join us?" Johnny asked, a small smile displayed on his lips.

"And watch you two bang after? No thanks." Ten tched and went into his suite.

Johnny didn't understand what he meant but he wasn't curious nor did he want to know. He just wanted to spend some time with Taeyong.

Ten, on the other hand, was quite curious as to what they were doing. When he declined to join Johnny and Taeyong, did he decline his own dinner? He smacked himself for being stupid. If he hadn't declined, then maybe he'd get to know Taeyong or even preventing the two guys from banging. Ah he's hungry, really hungry. (Eventhough he just ate like 6 hours ago.) Ten is skinny but he bet that he'd be able to finish the whole chicken that Taeyong brought over. Time to check the cupboard for some instant noodles. God bless his mother for stocking up the entire thing with noodles. He could survive on just the noodles but that's a lotta sodium. He can cook eventhough he's pretty shit at it.

He was able to turn the stove on and gave himself a pat on the back for it. He put a pot with water over it and waited for it to boil. While waiting, he heard his doorbell. He opened it to find the silver haired male on the other side.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Taeyong asked slowly in Korean.

Over the course of a week, Ten has sort of picked up some Korean and of course almost every channel on tv was in Korean, so it was unavoidable.

"No, thanks." Ten replied really, really politely in English and smiled as Taeyong nodded and turned back to Johnny's suite.

He was trying to delude himself with the idea that Taeyong has a crush on him. He was mildly disappointed at the fact that maybe Taeyong was trying to court him but didn't try harder.

He closed his door and went back to his pot and the water was already boiling. You know the drill with cooking. He finished whatever he needed to do and transferred his noodles into a bowl and moved it to the living room. He turned the tv to some sappy drama his mum made him watch for the week he was in Korea.

He swears he could hear the two laughing from next door. He realises how lonely he is, sitting in a big living room alone, no one to converse with. He honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone but he wanted to interact with the neighbour's friend. He really wanted that.


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten finally speaks to Taeyong.

That's what Ten decided to do, walk over to his neighbour's suite. He knocked on the door and bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? Hi, I'm here to crash your party? I hope you don't bang? Well, what?

He stood there for a moment trying to really think of what to say until someone opened the door. It was the guy he just met and now has a major crush on, Taeyong.

"Hi." Taeyong said and smiled. Johnny got up and stood behind Taeyong.

"Wanna join us now?" Johnny asked.

"Y-yeah." Ten never stutters, he's too confident to stutter and he decides it's because Taeyong is right in front of him.

They made way to allow Ten to step in. It was also his first time in Johnny's suite, spotting the same gaming console he has, the stuff that Taeyong brought over and the tv was on some reality show. 

"Yo, take off your shoes." Johnny said to Ten who unexpectedly does it without a snarky remark.

"You don't have to be mean, man." Taeyong said and laughed.

"I wasn't being mean! I mean you took off your shoes and we don't wear shoes indoors!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Dude, if you wore shoes into my house and my parents were around, you'd get your ass beat!" He continued.

Ten, once again, stood there awkwardly watching the two men converse in Korean

"What's going on?" Ten asked.

"Hm? Nothing." Johnny said and smiled.

"What do you mean nothing? You were being me-" Taeyong was cut off by Johnny.

"Shut up, crackhead." Johnny said as Taeyong gasped, dramatically.

Maybe Ten shouldn't have came over. What was he doing there? Just watching the two banter? Is that it? 

The two seemed to notice Ten's discomfort, feeling like he just intruded.

"Come on, sit down." Johnny said and Ten did not hesitate to plop himself between Johnny and Taeyong, leaning more into Taeyong's side. This was probably his only chance of getting Taeyong tonight.

"So, Ten, how long have you been here?" Taeyong asked slowly in English as Johnny snickered on the other side. Taeyong raised a hand to hit him, past Ten.

"One week." Ten said and smiled as the elder smiled back. Ten is so whipped for Taeyong.

"So, you dating anyone?" Shameless town: population, Ten.

"Huh?" Taeyong looked at Johnny for a translation.

"He asked if you were dating anyone." Johnny said.

"Yeah." Taeyong said and nodded.

'Oh god, no.' Ten was definitely barking up the wrong tree.

"Is it Johnny?" Ten shamelessly asked.

The two men burst into laughter as Ten sat between them confused.

"Dude! I'm right here." Johnny said in between laughters.

"Way to go being subtle." He added.

"No." Taeyong was able to mutter and wiped the tears away from his eyes as Johnny did the same.

"Oh my god, definite no." Johnny laughed again.

"Then?" Ten asked.

"Jaehyun. His name is Jaehyun." Johnny clarified.

Taeyong took his phone out of his pocket to look for a photo of Jaehyun to show it to Ten.

"That's him." Taeyong said with the biggest smile.

"Oh. He's cute." Was all Ten said.

"It's kinda late, I'm gonna get going." Ten excused himself.

"But it's only 9 and you just got here."

"I mean, I only live next door. It's not a big deal." Ten said and shrugged.

He trudged back to his suite as Taeyong and Johnny looked at each other.

"So, you think he likes you?" Johnny asked once he heard Ten's door open and close.

"No shit, John. He left once he knew I had someone."

"But he just met you?"

"I mean, love at first sight happens."

"Like you and Jaehyun?"

"Like me and Jaehyun." Taeyong nodded.

"Are you sure though?" Johnny asked with one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Sure about what?"

"Love at first sight?"

"Yeah." Teayong nodded.

"Uh, no I don't think so. You guys pretty much hated each other from the beginning."

Taeyong groaned at that beacause he knows it's true. Him and Jaehyun would never have been without the help of Johnny.


End file.
